Sapphires: The Story of Mastermind and Farsight
I (Nightblaze757) decided that because I'm not able to continue my Secretseer shipfiction at the moment, I'd start another one for a ship that has almost no interaction! Also, I'm really sorry that the prologue is short. The story will be third person omniscient in the prologue, but after that it will alternate between Mastermind's third person limited POV and Farsight's third person limited POV. DISCLAIMER: '''Many dragons in this shipfic, including the two main characters, belong to Tui T. Sutherland, not me! Description Mastermind and Farsight, parents of Starflight. How did they meet? And how did they fall in love? Mastermind and Farsight have known each other since they were first-years - but they hate each other. When they are fifth-years, they are assigned to work on a project together. There are two months ahead of them to fight and bicker... but it's also two months to get to know someone. Prologue: Stolen Sapphires "I'm telling you, Cursebreaker! He stole my sapphire!" Farsight whined, pointing a single talon at Mastermind. "Me? You probably just lost it! I don't steal!" Mastermind snapped back. Cursebreaker was the teacher for the first-years at the NightWings' school. The middle-aged dragon was trying to reason with the bickering dragonets. Cursebreaker smiled and told Farsight, "Now, now. You must have dropped it somewhere. None of our students would take something from someone else. We'll all look." The teacher turned Farsight toward the school-cave. Farsight glanced back at Mastermind, who held a small star sapphire in two talons. "Yeah, Farsight. We'll find your sapphire," Mastermind snickered, shoving the sapphire into his pouch. Farsight stuck her tongue out at Mastermind, but was ushered away by Cursebreaker before she could make an angry retort. This is going to be way too much fun, Mastermind thought. Just wait until I get him back, Farsight growled in her mind. Chapter One: Talons and Tails (Mastermind) ''Four years later...' "Dragonets! Settle down!" Spiralwings roared to the cave filled with fifth-years. A few mutters continued as dragonets sat on the ground, but were silenced by the teacher's glare. "Now. It's almost the end of the year, so we'll be doing our end-of-the-year final project. It will be a presentation about the history of Pyrrhia, the tribes, and what life was like before the Scorching. We'll have two months to work on it, and you'll be working in partners. Excited whispers immediately filled the room. Mastermind turned to his friend, Morrowseer, and murmured, "Partners?" Morrowseer nodded, grinning. Mastermind bobbed his head back and turned back to Spiralwings. "Hey! Silence!" Spiralwings screeched. The cave was suddenly quiet. "I will be picking your partners so you all will be able to work together without goofing off. I have a paper I will be putting up here, but I'll read them off first." "Geez, when did Spiralwings ever pick our partners?" "Yeah! I hate when teachers do that." Spiralwings cleared her throat. "Let's see... It will be Morrowseer and Secretkeeper..." Mastermind grinned like an idiot and poked Morrowseer with a talon. The red-eyed NightWing was purposely not looking in Secretkeeper's direction, a light blush on his cheeks. "Orion and Victory... Inkwriter and Flamebreather..." Mastermind glanced at each dragonet as they were called, but as the last pair was called, his expression turned into one of horror. Oh, no. I refuse to be partnered with- Mastermind began to think, but was interrupted by Spiralwings. "Mastermind and Farsight," the old NightWing finished. Mastermind send a sideways glare at Farsight, who had the same look on her face. Mastermind opened his mouth. "Uh, Spiralwings. I cannot be partners with Farsight. Ever." "Too bad," Spiralwings snapped simply. Mastermind grumbled a few curses before beckoning Farsight over, as everyone else was moving around to talk about their projects. Farsight reculantly stood up and stalked over. Mastermind was about to say something, but Farsight didn't let him start. "Listen, theif, I don't want to be partners with you. But I need to do well on this project so if you mess anything up I will break your skull." I'll smash your skull first, Mastermind thought. He then said, "Fine. I think we should just do a-" "A talking presentation. I'm not going to draw anything, and you are terrible at everything so instead of a dragon, you'd draw a blob of ink," Farsight cut in flatly. Mastermind shrugged as Spiralwings spoke. "Alright. Get out of here. I'm going to read," Spiralwings grumbled as dragonets stood up. Three moons, talons and tails, that good-for-nothing smokebreather... Mastermind cursed Spiralwings in his head - why did she have to pair him with Farsight? As Mastermind was walking out, Morrowseer caught up with him. "You're lucky," Mastermind groaned. "Lucky?" Morrowseer asked, "I think I'm going to die! I can't talk normal when Secretkeeper is right in front of me!" Mastermind send a wry glance at the large black dragon. "You don't have a crush on Secretkeeper?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)